He was a Skater Boy - She was a Skater Girl
by reader-chic-2
Summary: The entire female population of his school hated Percy and his game with the ladies...except for his best friend Annabeth. She skated like a badass. She was so chill, a true bro, and - and she was wearing heels? New Year's Eve, and she looked like a knockout. Where did his sweats-and-boy-like-frame friend go? ...and how hadn't he realized how hot she was before now? (short story)
1. Chapter 1

**He was a Skater Boy...She was a Skater Girl**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Rick the man got the character creds.**

 **A/N: HELLO! In honor of the Olympics, I felt the need to reach out to countries other than my own. I LOVE the olympics, guys! Anyways...here's a new short story that, to me, is one of the cutest idea's I've had. Of course, bad boy Percy is common, but when he's nice only to Grover and Annabeth? Aw adorable. I actually wrote this at New Years and am almost done with it (it's about 4 parts) soooo imagine it being New Years again! :)**

* * *

Percy Jackson was the local asshole. Everyone was in agreement with or without words. Some, like Clarisse, Piper, Thalia, or Reyna, spoke loud and proud about how much they loathed Percy Jackson. Others, like Luke, Leo, or Jason, bit their tongues and let their death stares speak for them. There were a few select people who seemed to...tolerate him like Nico, Silena, Beckendorf, and Will. In Will's defense, he couldn't hate somebody if his life depended on it.

And then he had two people who, despite all of the shit he put them through, he just couldn't shake off. Grover was understandable. When they were young, Percy beat up each and every one of the kids who made fun of Grover. He _hated_ bullies. But Annabeth Chase made no sense to Percy. He supposed it had to do with their shared love of skateboarding. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that, despite being a highly acclaimed intelligent _girl_ , she did not act like one in the least.

She was a total tomboy. She wore a beanie every day and let her blonde curls escape it at the bottom - the only obvious sign she was a girl - wore no make up, wore joggers and a flannel most days, and had no jewelry. His favorite part were her Jordan shoes. She watched sports, skated, burped and slurped, and didn't care how vulgar Percy talked about girls. Sure, she'd make a face here and there, but she was always eager to hear the next story. That's what she called his female adventures - stories, probably because most were with a new girl.

But Percy wasn't a well liked guy for his 'stories.' He used girls. He'd admit it, and they'd admit it. He'd come at them with smooth pick up lines that worked every time, wiggle his way into their pants, and drop them within a week.

"It's not my fault. They get boring after a few fucks," Percy rolled his eyes as he picked fries out of his jacket. Annabeth snorted into her hamburger beside him.

"You could have done it a nicer way," she suggested, large grey eyes sparkling with amusement.

Percy shrugged. "She can piss off. She knew what she was getting into."

Annabeth, clearly about to object, was stopped by Grover, who had finally torn his eyes away from Percy's most recent ex, who had come by to throw food on him. "He's right. What actual relationship begins by sex minutes after talking for the first time?"

Percy grew a grin and elbowed Annabeth's side. "She wouldn't know, would you, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth laughed, throwing her head back and disrupting the green beanie on her head.. "Just like you wouldn't know how to 360 Pop Shove It. Too busy wasting time making out," she stuck out her tongue teasingly.

Percy winked. "I'm not the one preparing for a competition. Either way, you just don't know what you're missing." Annabeth and Grover both laughed at the pleased expression on his face. "Besides. It's not _just_ making out."

Annabeth snorted again. "Oh, I know. Piper and Reyna update me every time you break another heart and steal another v-card. It's getting harder and harder to explain why I'm friends with you."

Percy waved a hand and grabbed the skateboard sitting under the table. "Aw. You're smart - you'll think of something." With that, he ruffled her beanie and skated out of the school cafeteria. Two teachers chased after him threatening detentions, but Percy didn't care. He continued on his way home. It was the last day before break and he intended on surprising his mom. Everyone else could piss off, as he commonly said.

. . .

Parties were always Percy's thing. Sometimes he'd even convince Grover to be dragged alongside him. But he'd never once convinced Annabeth to go.

"You're just scared," Percy laughed as they skated towards the park. Annabeth glared at him. "You are, aren't you? Aw, poor Annabeth doesn't want to be teased at the big girl party!"

"I'm warning you, Jackson..."

Percy couldn't help it. Her cheeks were so incredibly red. "Too scared to go to your best friend's own New Years party, too, hu-?"

Two hands met his chest and he fell off his skateboard, skidding on the cold cement and thoroughly ripping his clothes. He groaned as fire spread along his back.

"You bitch," he spat, rolling onto his stomach. Annabeth walked over holding his skateboard and hers in either hand. She wore a smug, satisfied grin.

"Just so you know," Annabeth crouched down beside him, toying with his unbrushed hair. "Piper isn't my best friend."

Percy snorted, slowly pushing himself to his feet. "True. She's hot, though. I wouldn't mind if you had her over more."

"She's dating Jason."

Percy winked, grabbing back his board. "So?"

Annabeth laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Get up, perv."

Percy and Annabeth spent all day at the skate park. They tended to have that routine. On normal nights, Percy would go mess around with a girl while Annabeth studied. He'd swing by her place on the way back and chill until his dad figured out he'd snuck in the window. After being kicked out, he'd climb down the fire escape and into his room. His mom would get home about an hour later. It was a weekend routine Percy knew well.

But this wasn't any normal weekend. It was New Year's Eve. And that meant a party was in store.

Percy and Grover picked up Grover's girlfriend, Juniper, first before heading in the direction of Piper's place. "Shouldn't we ask your girlfriend to come with us?" Juniper asked as she leaned forward. Percy slammed on the breaks, forcing a jerk from both Juniper and Grover.

"My what? I don't have a girlfriend."

Grover hurriedly spoke to Juniper. "Annabeth and Percy are best friends - _not_ dating."

Best friends. Percy mused over that. Were they? He supposed they were. He never considered having a best friend before, but he and Annabeth did spend every evening together. Grover would accompany them often, but there was never a week Percy would go without seeing Annabeth five out of seven evenings.

"Percy, duck! There's Drew," Grover hissed, shoving Percy's head down just in time for Drew to turn her cold eyes in their car.

She looked at them with a sneer, as if to say, "What are you two doing!?" But then she stormed off in the direction of Piper's house.

Percy bounced up with a grin. "Avoiding an ex - always a holiday tradition. Now. Let's party."

The party itself was in Piper's 'room.' Her room, however, was the entire top floor of the building her dad owned. It had its own elevator to it. And her floor, as Percy preferred to call it, was decked out in a dull yet pronounced holiday theme. Percy grabbed a beer and found Piper.

"What's up, rich girl? Like the house." Percy snorted. Piper's eyes burst into flames.

"I told her not to bring you!" Piper growled, hands clenched by her sides.

"Told who not to bring me?" Percy asked. "Sweetheart, I bring myself."

At that moment, Jason Grace wrapped an arm around her waist and sent Percy the coldest glare he could managed, which was only a pathetic little frown. "Percy."

"Sup, Grace."

"Why are you here? This isn't exactly a rager tonight," Jason asked as innocently as possible. Percy was impressed with how cold he was able to sound. It must have taken a lot of work.

"Aw, but all my friends are here," Percy said as innocently as he could. Neither Jason or Piper were moved. "Free booze. Thanks, Pipes."

Percy turned around with two beers in his hand and a smile on his lips. "D-don't call her that!"

He waved behind his back and continued into her form of a living room. They were right; it wasn't a rager, but there were still plenty of people mingling and drinking. Unfortunately for him, he knew everyone already. He'd have a much tougher time flirting with girls and _not_ getting slapped, but then again, that was where the real fun was.

After two hours of being struck out and at by every girl and their friends, Percy wanted to leave. He wasn't drunk enough for this. Nobody was dancing, no girls had even part of their clothes off, and the music was lame. He only stayed because it was half an hour to midnight.

He pulled out his phone and called his Wise Girl. She didn't answer. Frowning, he texted her.

 _Did your family card game get too intense to answer my call again?_

Again, he got no response. Now worried, Percy stepped out onto the terrace to get better service as he called her again. Instead of getting an answer, he heard her phone ringing...directly beside him.

It was sitting on the terrace behind a knockout blonde in a short, bright red dress. His eyes traveled up her body slowly because Percy knew he hadn't seen her around before. "Little cold in that tiny outfit, sweetheart?"

The girl turned around with a gasp that was just too familiar. Staring back at him was Annabeth Chase...but it wasn't Annabeth Chase. Not the one he knew. It was Annabeth with soft curls instead of her natural messy ones. It was Annabeth with blackness around her eyes, making the grey stand out in the night enough to tug at his heart. It was Annabeth with a hot body he'd never seen before. It was Annabeth with glossy lips and and a pissed off...sexy look.

"Ah! A-Annabeth, what are you _doing_?"

Annabeth looked angrily at the two girls he hadn't even noticed standing beside her. "I told you," she hissed with annoyance.

Piper and Silena both stared relentlessly at Percy, as if he'd done something wrong. "She's finally come to one of my parties, duh!" Piper exclaimed.

"And she let me give her a make over. She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" Silena spoke slowly, like she was talking to a toddler. When Percy didn't answer fast enough, she stomped on his foot.

"Beautiful isn't the word I'd use," Percy mumbled, still in utter disbelief at what he was seeing.

"I look stupid, don't I?" Annabeth said in a small voice. Gods, even her voice sounded more feminine. For some reason, Percy felt angry. Annabeth had never asked such a, well, pathetic-sounding question before, and he knew it was because Silena and Piper forced her out of her usual skin. That was just cruel, especially for her first party.

"No!" He insisted, stepping closer. Piper and Silena shared a satisfied look.

"We've got to run - countdown and kissing and all."

They disappeared, not that he truly noticed. He definitely didn't care.

Annabeth still wouldn't look him in the eye. "Stop lying. I look like an idiot."

"I'm not lying."

"Why do you sound so mad then?" She countered, leaning against the terrace with her back to him. Percy came around slowly, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm just fucking stupid and I'm finally realizing it," he huffed indignantly.

"Even though I've told you that plenty of times before," she mattered as Percy walked around to face her. He noticed she had a speck of glitter on her cheeks. This was so not her. "Well why are you stupid _now_?"

She had her arms crossed over his chest, as if to hide the fact that she had boobs. All it did was push them up, making it so hard not to stare at them. "I mean - I've had a hot knockout as my best friend for years and haven't even realized it."

Finally, he'd shocked her enough to turn her eyes to his again. She looked deadly. "I am _not_ a hot knockout."

Percy was the blushing one now. "You're hot enough for me to hit on you just now..."

And neither of them could deny that fact. Red kissed her cheeks and even dotted her neck. She shook her head and looked down at the terrace, and godsdammit it gave him a perfect view of her ass. How has she managed to hide that in joggers and sweats? Surely he'd seen her in something other than that, something that would show a hint of her ass...

"Yeah, well, I still look stupid. I feel stupid." Percy scooted so that their arms were touching. He nudged her slightly.

"Straight up? I like normal you better," he admitted. "But I think it has more to do with that you kind of scare me like this." Annabeth finally laughed. She looked at him skeptically and he held his hands up in surrender. "Honest. You look like you could seduce ten men and kick their asses like some secret hot assassin."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. "Thanks, Percy." Then a thought struck her. "Did you call us best friends?"

He shrugged. "We are, aren't we?"

Her smile was struggling to grow indefinitely larger. "Yeah."

Percy glanced at his phone. Two minutes until 12. For a moment, he glanced around to spot the lucky chick who'd get to kiss him at midnight. Everyone had mostly come in pairs and were now on their own to celebrate the countdown alone. They were the only ones on the terrace, and Percy felt no urge to move.

"Hey, why did you decide to finally come to a party? I told you I'd take you to any."

Annabeth shrugged, biting her lip and looking down at the city below. Percy knew that sign. She was avoiding the subject. But why? He nudged her again and she sighed.

"It's not like everyone knows me. And I knew you'd ditch me pretty quick to go hit on some girl. I didn't feel like being a loner..."

"I would not," Percy grunted.

She glared at him. "The only reason you didn't tonight was because this is a small party and all the girls already hate you."

Percy folded a hand over his heart. "That hurts." She snorted. "If you'd have come, I wouldn't have. You're more fun than some girl."

"I am a girl."

"I know that," Percy chuckled.

Inside, people were chanting from their spots and watching as the ball slowly fell on the television.

30

29

"Hey, Annabeth?"

28

27

"Yeah?"

26

25

24

23

22

21

"I'm about to do something really stupid."

20

19

18

"Okay."

17

16

15

14

"You can stop me if you want."

13

"Or slap me."

12

11

10

"Okay."

9

"I really kind of have to."

"You can't help it," she supplied, nodding.

8

7

6

"I can't help it."

5

4

"Okay."

3

2

"Okay."

Everyone screamed, "ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Percy turned and looked at Annabeth. She watched him cautiously and curiously. "Happy New Year, Annabeth," he whispered as he cupped her cheeks in his hands and bent down.

Their lips connected softly. He'd never kissed anyone softly before, but it was instinct with Annabeth. Her lips were plush and glossy. He didn't even care that the gloss would get on his.

They were warm and terribly unsure. Small laughter bubbled inside him, but he forced it down. He hadn't realized she could be cute, too. Gods, he was clueless.

He kissed her only slightly harder, just enough to guide her lips. He moved his along hers slowly, and she quickly followed suit. Percy broke the kiss momentarily to pull back and stare at her. Wide eyes, unsure expression...he'd never seen this side of Annabeth before. How had she hidden this vulnerable side from him for so long? He couldn't believe it, but he liked seeing it. She was cute and unsure and Percy liked it. He liked it.

Percy leaned down again and kissed her. His hands dropped to either side of her, moving around and trapping her against him and the terrace. She kissed him back and wound her hands around his neck.

People shuffled out onto the terrace as fireworks lit up the sky. Percy didn't pay them any attention. He focused on _not_ molesting the girl he was kissing. It was so tempting and so hard to restrain himself, but this was Annabeth. Not only could she and would she kick his ass, but he honestly didn't want to insult her. She was worth way more to him than a moment of bliss.

"Dude, I thought when you kissed me, we took the most unexpected kiss of the night, but I take it back. This shocks me more," Nico's voice stood out in the eruption of noise. Then, he felt hands shoving him away. "Ohhh, now that makes sense."

Percy wiped futilely at his lips, but the gloss was there to stay. He was panting as he looked between Annabeth and Nico. Annabeth crossed her arms over her chest again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nico glanced behind him wearily at Will, whose hand was suspiciously on Nico's shoulder. "Well, it just makes sense, that's all. We all know Percy is the definition of oblivious. It would have taken a lot for him to realize you're actually a girl. And you definitely didn't leave much to question tonight. You look great is what I mean!" Will finished with assurance, though he still seemed unsure if Annabeth was going to hit him. Fists clenched, she clearly didn't like the answer. She turned to Percy.

"I'm gonna go."

"What? No, don't-,"

She shook her head and smiled with a hint of smugness, and it was completely forced. "Yeah. I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow." She patted his chest and walked past. Percy reached out for her just as she turned back. She looked between Will and Nico. "You two finally kiss?" Will beamed excitedly while Nico rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough."

And then she was gone.

Percy looked up at the fireworks and felt a strange emptiness he hadn't felt before. It was like he did something wrong and he couldn't figure out what it was. He was confused. This entire night was confusing.

"Told you he'd screw it up," a voice to his side did little to keep her volume low. Percy leaned over the rail and tried to ignore it. "He's such a fuck. I told her he's a waste of time."

A new voice sighed, "I really thought he'd do better than that." He knew that voice. With an annoyed glance, he saw three girls staring at him in disgust. Silena had just spoken in response to the queen b herself, Reyna. Piper had a fire in her eyes like he'd punched someone. He sent them a sour look accompanied with a wave so they knew he could hear them. It didn't deter them at all.

"I'm not wrong. And she's not wrong. Annabeth's never wrong." Piper mused. "He's just such an ass he can't even be truthful with himself."

Percy breathed in through his nose and turned to them. "That, dear Piper, is where you're wrong. All I ever am is truthful. Like when I told Reyna that I only wanted sex. Truthful. Not my fault she can't handle the truth."

"You told her that _after_ you slept with her," Piper huffed.

Reyna gripped the metal so hard he wondered if it'd bend. "You, Percy Jackson, are the reason I'm gay."

Percy smirked. "Now you're implying it's a choice. Dear, ignorant Reyna. If it's a choice, then don't come complaining to me about being in the minority."

Her jaw dropped. "I'm going to throw you so far off this build-,"

It took both Piper and Silena to restrain Reyna long enough for Thalia to come in and put her on her ass. Thalia was one of the few girls Percy was hesitant of crossing. Annabeth and Thalia got along well. Thalia and Percy got along horribly. They acted civil for one another only because of Annabeth. Sometimes he'd let her join him and Annabeth when they went skateboarding. And sometimes she helped him out like right now.

"Leave, Jackson. Now."

Percy chuckled. He finished off the previously discarded drink and walked away as the roar of the crowd got larger.

When he made it home, his mother was curled up on the couch fast asleep. He felt bad for making her wait. It was almost one in the morning. So he scooped her up and carried her off to bed, taking her shoes off and tucking her in safely. Then, he set a soft kiss to her cheek and headed for the fire escape.

Annabeth, too, was asleep. She'd shut the window, which normally meant for him to stay out. But tonight was cold and he really wanted to see her again - to touch her again. So he slid the window open and climbed inside.

She was asleep on her massive beanbag chair. Her dress and heels had been disbarred in favor of one of Percy's old t shirts that was so big it looked like a dress on her. For some reason, it made him happy to see her in his clothes.

Effortlessly, he moved her to the grey bed. She was a bit lighter of a sleeper, however, and woke up partially. "Hi," she stretched languidly. Her large grey eyes were blinking curiously up at him.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy moved a curl out of her face. She still had on the make up from earlier, though the eyeliner had been drastically smudged and now ran in streaks down her face. "Were you crying?"

Annabeth laughed and brought her knees closer to her body, hugging them. "I wear a dress for one night and you think I'm some wimpy emotional girl."

Percy considered what she said. "You know...being an emotional girl isn't wimpy. Don't get me wrong, it's cool you don't freak out about who's crushing on who, but if you want to 'act like a girl' every now and then, I wouldn't hold it against you."

Annabeth sat up slowly. She surveyed him skeptically. "Why do you think I wore make up and a dress tonight, Percy?"

He blushed because that question hadn't even crossed his mind. He'd been a little too focused on what was exposed by effect. "I...don't know."

She smiled faintly. "I wanted to remind a few people that I still look like a girl, even if I don't act as expected. That and Silena and Piper are two very convincing girls."

He was still confused. "But why did you want to do that? You've never wanted to before."

She shrugged. "It's not like I'm not proud to be a girl, Percy. I don't want to be a guy - gods no. And sometimes I want it to be undeniable that I'm a girl."

Percy pursed his lips, unsure if he should say the next part. Bodily harm was apt to follow, but he spoke anyways. "So this isn't some New Year's resolution to change?"

"Would you want it to be?"

Percy felt red tinge his cheeks. "Don't get me wrong, Chase, it'd be nice to get to stare at your ass all the time. Or your boobs...but it's not you. And I like you."

Annabeth eyed him with mischief. A smile split across her face and she nudged him with her shoulder. "Still good ole Pervy Percy."

He snickered. "I mean, you never told me you were so hot. Ten our of ten - no debate."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop kissing up. You don't rate anyone over an 8."

Percy shook his head. "I'm serious. Girls tend to ruin it when they throw themselves at you. But you? The fact that you hid that for so long makes you so much more...tempting."

She shrunk back down into the covers and hit him tiredly on the arm. "Okay, you've had too much to drink. I'm going to bed."

Percy sighed dejectedly. "Okay." He got up and reached the window again before turning around. Her grey eyes somehow stood out among the darkness. He still didn't feel right about tonight. Something was missing.

And then it hit him. It wasn't even a question as he said, "I forgot..." Percy walked back to her side as she smiled curiously. "Happy New Year, Annabeth."

In a movement so swift she could not stop him, Percy pressed his lips to hers. He moved them against hers just enough to qualify for more than a peck, but soft and slow enough to not be called a make out. She didn't fight him, yet she didn't have time to kiss him back before he was standing and walking to the window.

Mouth open, Annabeth wanted to say something. He even waited by the window incase she figured it out. But she never did, only continued to stare at him with slightly parted lips as if working out a puzzle. Little did she know, Percy's brain was much simpler than a puzzle.

"Night, Chase," Percy winked.

He'd nearly closed the window behind him when he heard, "Night, Jackson."

* * *

 **A/N: Two important things...how did you like it? Give me feedback please! I can't learn without criticism. :) Secondly, I'd like to know who here wants this to end in an M rated scene? I can't decide if I want to or not, it could go either way. So in the next two parts, let me know and the majority votes win. If it's a M rated scene, I'll eventually change the rating (giving you a warning on part 3).**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**He was a Skater Boy - She was a Skater Girl**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Rick the Man made these beautiful characters.**

 **A/N: WOW! So much feedback! You all are great! I appreciated every review. I'm so happy you're all loving it so far! It's definitely one of my favorites, too. And the votes came in with basically a unanimous vote to write an M scene, which is great! Because I already began and finished it! 😅 So, enjoy this, and keep a look out for the next chapter which WILL BE CHANGED TO RATED M!**

* * *

The next couple weeks were a painful blur to Percy. Annabeth was back to her normal self. She was exactly the same. But there was still something different to her.

He'd been looking from one angle for so long, and now he was seeing her from all angles, and it was blinding. Without her notice, she'd taken a whole new place in his heart.

He caught himself staring at her more, thinking about her more, and finding ways to spend more time with her. She pretended not to notice his increase in time spent with her, he assumed. It was hard to miss. His routine had completely changed.

Instead of going from school to the current girl he was fucking then to Annabeth's for the remainder of the evening until her dad realized he was there and kicked him out more or less around the time his mom came home, Percy went from school straight to Annabeth's for the remainder of the evening.

There were plenty of times before that'd he'd done that. It wasn't like he had sex every day. But after a week straight of that, she began questioning him. That was how he found himself at Grover's place with Juniper.

"Not that I don't like hanging out with you, Perc...but a little warning would have been nice," Grover admitted sheepishly at the front door.

Percy paused, not understanding his hesitations until it finally clicked. "You were gonna have sex just now, weren't you? Ah, Grover the stud!"

Percy latched onto his shoulder approvingly. Grover let out a nervous bleat as Percy sort of forced his way inside.

"Yeah...I'll be back in one second." Grover disappeared down the hall to his room. He spoke in a hushed whisper that Percy was still able to hear. "Upset...just came in!...promise we will soon...help!"

Percy should have felt bad about interrupting, but by the amount of times Grover canceled plans with Percy to have sex with Juniper, he didn't feel that awful.

They came walking down the hall in unison. Juniper, who couldn't be rude to a person if she tried, smiled grimly at Percy. "I heard what happened on New Years. She looked beautiful, didn't she?"

Percy frowned. "Uh, yeah. What do you mean 'what happened'? What happened?"

Grover barked out with laughter, "You kissed your best friend!"

There was that word again. Best friend. He didn't like the way it settled in his stomach. Something was wrong with that. He didn't like it, but he didn't like it for a different reason now it seemed, which was unsettling.

"Can we stop calling her that? You're my best friend, not Annabeth."

Grover shared a glance with Juniper. In unison they moved closer to Percy, eyes trained on him. "She's always been your best friend," Juniper said slowly. "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Because Grover is."

Grover made a face. "I'm touched, Percy. And you're definitely my best friend...but aren't you and Annabeth a little closer?"

Percy sat down on the couch with a frown. "I don't know. I don't like it, that's all."

"Why?" Juniper poked at him, sitting down by his side. Her green eyes didn't leave him alone. "Does it bother you?"

He shrugged. "Kinda."

"Why does it bother you?"

"I don't know, Juniper. I don't know."

"Does she get on your nerves now?" Juniper asked innocently, but even as nicely as she put it, it made Percy angry.

"No! The opposite!"

"Then why does it bother you?" She pestered enough to make him want to leave.

"I don't know!"

"Why?"

"I. Don't. Know." He looked at Juniper and felt bad from the way he growled at her. With a sigh, he dropped his head in his hands. "It just doesn't sound right."

"Does it not...describe it well enough?" She posed a question. Percy thought for a moment and decided she was right. It didn't describe it correctly. People didn't spend every day picturing their best friend's face in his head. People didn't kiss their best friend.

"Yeah. She's more than a best friend."

There was a long beat of silence before Juniper added on. "To you."

"To me? What do you mean?"

She crossed her legs with a soft smile. "We heard - well, we saw you kiss her at the party. And we've noticed you haven't made a move on another girl since then. That's all and well, but does that mean she's into you, too?"

Percy barely heard her. "Too? You think I'm into her? Ew, no way!"

Grover shoved his shoulder roughly. "Don't say ew. She's not some guy you can insult and still be friends with. As much as you hate to admit it, she's still a girl."

He pulled at his hair in frustration. "For the last time, I know she's a girl!"

"And she's very beautiful. So why did you say ew?"

"B-because it's Annabeth! You don't hook up with Annabeth!"

Juniper sent Grover a sour look. "I told you he wasn't ready for her. Percy, we didn't say hook up. If you hook up with Annabeth and leave her out to dry like every other girl, you can kiss any remote possibility of a friend away."

"I - I wouldn't do that," Percy promised. "So you mean, like, date her?"

Juniper shrugged. "Yeah. I do."

Percy jumped to his feet. "Nah. Nope. We're just - we're not like that. Thanks for the, uh, help," he said as he pushed the door open. "Enjoy your sex. I'm gonna go."

"Percy!"

But he was already out the door. He made it home quickly and had a strong urge to visit Annabeth. But they were wrong. He didn't have feelings for her. Just to prove it, he went home. He could live without hanging out with her for a day or so. It'd be easy.

. . .

"Want to go skate after school?" Annabeth asked as she slid into the seat next to Percy the next day at lunch.

He shrugged, not answering.

"Is that a yes?" She giggled.

"I don't know."

She seemed surprised by his attitude, and he didn't blame her. "Okay...I'll ask Piper instead."

He nodded and stuck an earbud into one ear. They didn't talk much for the rest of lunch. Grover filled the void by commenting about the degeneration of the cafeteria food this week. It was boring and definitely didn't fill the absence he felt from not visiting Annabeth yesterday.

He went home and did nothing. It'd been a long time since he felt such boredom. He even tried hitting up a girl he'd met weeks before, but the flirting had lost his interest. She wasn't interesting enough for him. He didn't want dirty flirting or fucking. He wanted conversation.

He wanted Annabeth.

Three days spent like that later, she called him. "I have a new trick to show you! Piper's been helping me out. It's really gonna give me points. Come check it out!"

"Can't."

"Why? I've haven't seen you all week."

"I've been busy."

Laughing, she teased, "What? Juggling more girls?"

He didn't want to say it, but he had no other reasonable explanation for his absence. So he grunted, "Yeah."

This took her by surprise. From the sound of it, she even fell off her board. "Oh. Well, uh, have fun then."

"Annabeth! Are you okay? What happened?" Piper's voice grew closer as Annabeth seemed to pick herself up off the ground.

"I've got to go," she said. He could hear the obvious confusion and hurt in her voice. He wanted to make up for it, but that would only dig him deeper.

She hung up.

There was no way he was into Annabeth. She was practically a guy, for all intents and purposes. And he needed sex. He needed it almost daily. There was no way she'd jump right into sex after only having her first kiss days ago.

But that was when the time cord struck him. It'd been weeks since New Year's. It'd been weeks since he'd last had sex, and he wasn't struggling at all. It'd been weeks, and he was fine. Didn't even feel an urge.

Like a dam breaking, all his reservations disappeared.

He could wait for Annabeth. He could wait because that wasn't his priority with her. He wanted to be around her more. He wanted to hear her laugh because of him. He wanted to watch her learn new tricks faster than he did. He wanted to hold her and watch movies and just enjoy time spent with her.

He wanted to date her.

His hands were shaking as he dialed Annabeth again. She didn't answer. So he climbed onto the fire escape and into her room, deciding to wait until she got home. She'd been there for hours. It couldn't have been long. She'd be home soon.

Hours passed, and he wondered just where she was.

He was about to leave when he heard her laughter and the jungle of the doorknob.

" _Finally_!" he thought.

"So this is my room. It's - Percy! What are you doing here?"

Before him stood too unfamiliar people. He knew their names, but he hardly knew them. Luke Castellan wasn't a common face he saw, mainly because Percy didn't exactly attend class or sporting games regularly. Luke was on the basketball team and was 'popular.' He'd made it obvious, to Percy, he fancied Annabeth, but she'd always been both uninterested and oblivious to men.

Beside Luke stood a similar image of the girl he'd met on New Year's Eve. She was wearing tight jeans and a low cut, tight top that showed her curves. The jacket she wore was more for fashion than protection of the cold because it hardly reached below her chest. Her hair was lose without a beanie. She had eyeliner on again.

This time, he wasn't conflicted. He didn't like this Annabeth. She was beautiful, and he hated it.

"What am I doing here? What's he doing here?" Percy jumped to his feet as he glared at Luke like he a murderer.

"We're on a date, Jackson. What's it to you?" Luke said smugly.

"A date? Annabeth doesn't _date_ ," he spat out with disgust. Luke made an obvious show of wrapping his arm around Annabeth's waist. She visibly stiffened yet spoke no words of protest.

Who was she anymore!?

"She does now."

He looked to Annabeth as fear struck his heart cold. No. He had to be lying. But why else would he be here? She wouldn't go so far to pull his leg.

Slowly, she detached herself from his side and walked to Percy, pulling away so they could speak in private. "Do you need something, Percy?"

"Yeah. I need him out of here."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Seriously."

"I'm being serious! Annabeth, I -," he faltered as he considered his words. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to pronounce his love for her. But then, where would that leave her? She deserved better than to be put on hold for weeks while he figured out his feelings. And Luke's had never wavered. Percy didn't deserve her... "You know what? Never mind."

He moved to the window. She grabbed his arm. "Percy. What's up?"

And the way she asked that made his heart break because it sounded so normal. It sounded like before New Year's, before things had gotten so complicated. It sounded like his best friend. And he missed his best friend.

"Nothing. See you later, Wise Girl." He could hear a small chuckle from Luke as he crawled out the window. Before shutting it, Percy sent him a creepy smile. "Oh, and fuck off, Luke."

Percy descended to his room and planned to never leave.

. . .

His mom, Sally Jackson, was _supposed_ to be at work. That was the only reason he screamed like a girl when she entered.

He'd never seen his mom so angry.

"Perseus Jackson! What are you doing to that poor girl? I've not raised you to be so heartless!"

Lifting his head off the floor, Percy blinked up at his mom. "What girl?"

"Annabeth! She came in here practically shaking with nerves! Said she wanted to borrow your helmet for her competition today. The one that you aren't even at!" His mom was normally an angel, but when she wasn't, she could be quite aggressive. With every word, he earned a smack to his head.

"Compet - oh shit!" Percy scrambled to his feet, tripping over dirty cups and clothes all thrown around his floor.

"Yeah. I'd imagined you'd simply lost count of time. Have you even gone to school at all this week?"

Percy shook his head distractedly as he tried to piece together an outfit.

"You've got to start doing better, baby. I love you, but this is too much," Sally said tiredly and sat down on the bed. "Is there something going on I should know about?"

Percy glanced wearily in her direction while switching into jeans. "Annabeth has a boyfriend."

Sally seemed stunned. She got up slowly and wrapped her arms around Percy. "Oh, Percy. I'm sorry."

She hadn't hugged Percy with such grief since his dad died. Percy, now much taller than in years past, wrapped his arms around his mother despite how incredibly late he was; there was always time to hug his mother. "Why are you sorry?"

She pulled away slightly and brushed hair away from his eyes which he just shook back in place. "It hurts to see someone you love...love someone else."

His instincts said to deny what she said, but he'd been denying it for so long. "How did everyone else know I was in love with her except me!? It would have been useful to know!"

Sally laughed with amusement as she watched him dejectedly pull on a beanie. "Well, in my defense, I'd always hoped, so I was already looking for the signs."

Percy blew out a breath of air. He wanted to ask how long ago she noticed them. But would that have made a difference? Either way he still fucked girls in front of her eyes, he still blew her off, he still didn't come to her in time...

"See you later, mom." He bent down and kissed her cheek before dashing out the door.

"Tell her good luck!" Sally shouted with glee. Percy fought back a smile. He loved his mom.

The competition was just at the local skateboard park. Nobody knew it, but this meant a lot to Annabeth. She hardly spoke about it, which meant she was incredibly nervous. Percy had never promised he'd be there, but it was a given. He'd be there.

The competition had already commenced by the time he got there, and he felt like his entire world had shattered, but then his eyes locked on curls of blonde flowing out of a helmet. He dashed forward, chasing after the fast moving girl in the crowd. He called her name, but it was too loud. Speakers lined the ramps and crowds of people, blaring music at such volume he could feel the vibrations in his bones.

Finally, he caught up to her and felt all his hope drop. Luke was standing in front of her. He bent down, hesitated, and kissed her cheek before walking off towards the bottom of the half pipe.

Annabeth crossed her arms, looking unsettled and uncomfortable standing by the ladder that led up to the top of the half pipe. Her head shifted from one side to the other. Thalia, who was clearly the destination Luke was looking for, waved to Annabeth and held up two thumbs. Then, Thalia caught sight of Percy running behind Annabeth and scowled. The ever so smart girl followed her gaze and turned around.

Her expression shifted from extreme surprise and relief to confusion and finally to a forced pissy anger. She put a hand on her hip and glared as Percy finally stopped in front of her.

"A-Annabeth, gods, I - I thought I was going to miss you! A-are you 'xcited?" Her bent over and pressed his hands onto his knees, panting deeply. Annabeth wasn't amused.

"Oh, so you're alive now? That's cool. It would have been sad to see so few people at your funeral," she smirked.

Percy stuck out his tongue. "Ha, ha." He jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad to hear you would have attended. I missed you, too."

Annabeth scowled. "That's not what I meant."

Percy shrugged. His gaze wandered to Thalia and Luke, who were both watching them intently. "Nervous?"

Annabeth shuddered, eyes locking on her feet like they'd jump up and fly away any second now. "No." Percy stayed silent. She lifted her eyes. "Yeah. I feel like I'm going to fall on my face."

Percy gripped her arms and rubbed them to pump her up. "You know you won't do that. You're amazing, Annabeth. You can beat all these losers. You know what you're doing, so do it."

She rolled her eyes. "And how would you know that? You haven't seen me skate in weeks."

Percy suddenly felt bad. "I don't have to. You're that amazing at everything you do."

And then her name was being called for on deck. Grey eyes wide, she hissed, "You don't get out of it that easily, Jackson."

"Okay. Now go kick some ass, Chase."

Annabeth laughed quickly, a nervous burst of last minute jitters. "Deal."

Before he could stop himself, Percy found himself stepping directly against Annabeth. Dressed in her cute helmet and braided pigtails and ripped jeans and oversized football jersey...he'd never wanted her more. "Good luck," he winked and pressed his lips against her slightly red, slightly glossed lips. She tasted like soft vanilla. He pulled away after five seconds of utter ecstasy.

"You did that just because Luke was watching, didn't you?" Annabeth smile ruefully.

"Maybe," he fought back a smile.

"Good. Do it more. He's more boring than you could ever imagine."

Percy almost couldn't believe the words her heard. "Wh-why do you keep him around?"

Annabeth past him. "That's a long answer, and I have to go. Bye, Percy."

Percy watched her turn and glanced behind him. Luke looked murderous. "Hey, wait." She paused and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back against him again. "You really want rid of him?" She nodded, and he grinned. "Okay then."

His hands pressed against the small of her back and pulled her directly against his chest. Their lips collided hotly, like they were running out of time, which they were. He moved one hand down to smack her ass, to which she made the cutest sound of surprise. Her firm, plump butt was too big for him to grip fully, which was like heaven on earth. Her tongue openly licked along his bottom lip, so he made a show of biting hers. As she ran her hands through his unbrushed hair, somebody bumped into them and forced them apart.

Percy and Annabeth fell into a fit of laughter as they watched Luke leaving the entire park.

"Thank you."

He quickly pecked her lips and smiled, a motion he had no trouble creating. "I love kissing you, Annabeth. There's no need to thank me. Anytime." She opened her mouth. "Seriously. Any. Time."

A slow smile grew, and then she was beaming. He'd never seen such a pleased expression on her. Maybe he should compliment her more often. To see such happiness, he'd compliment her every minute of their lives.

"Next up: Annabeth Chase."

"I gotta go," she bit her lip. Percy felt arousing annoyance because, dammit, that was his job.

"Kick ass, baby." He kissed her one last time and slapped her ass before dashing off to the bottom of the half pipe. She climbed up the ladder and was standing at the top by the time he'd made it to Thalia's side.

"That was a dick move, even for you." Thalia said coldly. He shrugged and wiped at his lips.

"She wanted me to."

Thalia laughed without mirth. "Yeah? Did she literally say it or did you just 'infer-?"

"She verbally asked, yes."

"I - oh...well, still! You-,"

Percy rolled his eyes and turned away from Thalia. "Give it up, Thalia."

"You're still a dick."

"Not denying it."

"And you shouldn't have ignored her for weeks."

"I shouldn't have, nope. I missed out on a lot of opportune times to get more kisses out of her."

"You piece of shit, Jackson, I swear -,"

She stopped speaking as the announcer spoke Annabeth's name. She stood and waved, all signs of nervousness unidentifiable. Her eyes focused on the ground, or lack thereof, below her. And then, she hopped on the board and took off.

Percy regretted not coming to watch her. She'd added three new moves, and they were far from simple. He could only imagine the elation she'd felt when she'd mastered each one. And yet, she'd only told him about the one. His heart clenched at the idea that he had hurt her as badly as she'd hurt him, enough for her to give up. And Annabeth never gave up.

She finished effortlessly, grinning like she'd just flown off into the sky. The crowd was clapping and yelling their heads off as she stood atop the halfpipe holding her skateboard and helmet above her head in victory. Percy joined the crowd and made a cat-call whistle, grabbing her attention. She beamed gloriously at him.

And then the unthinkable happened. The next contender had just climbed up, and the announcer standing up there was speaking the girl's name, but it couldn't be heard over the applause. Clearly disgruntled about that fact, the new girl stormed to the announcer and yanked on the microphone, spitting her name into it with venom. But as she yanked on the microphone, its cord tightened out over the thin platform that three people stood on. Annabeth turned and her feet caught on the cord.

She tumbled back over the halfpipe, head first, face down.

Hundreds of gasps filled the area, but Percy couldn't hear it over the rushing of blood in his ears. He ran forward and somehow managed to push through the crowd. Annabeth has quickly made her way to the bottom and now lied there motionlessly.

His heart stopped, but it restarted once again when he knelt beside her and was finally able to hear her screams. She began thrashing around and clutching her face.

Her got a vague glimpse of her face. Her nose was both bleeding and looked like it'd been pressed against a running treadmill. Road burn on the back of her palms looked deep, but her forehead certainly had it worst. Both road burn and open wounds splayed randomly across her forehead.

"Fuck!" She seethed, hands shaking and eyes clenched tight. "Fuckkkkkkk."

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" Percy steadied her shoulders, but it did no good. She continued to roll around in obvious pain.

"My face is on fire, gods! Make it stop!"

Sirens sounded in the distance. Percy but his lip and looked over the rest of her body. There were no obvious injuries aside from burns and cuts. "Gods, Annabeth, don't scare me like that!" Percy scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest and rocking back and forth. "You're gonna be okay."

"She needs an ambulance," said one of the announcers, and almost immediately Percy and Annabeth jumped to alert.

"No!" They shouted together, making Annabeth's skinned cheeks flush even redder.

Percy continued. "They cost a fortune. She's just a little cut up. I'll take her."

Annabeth sighed gratefully and let her head rest against his chest. Gods, Percy was an idiot for not creating a scenario for her to be in his arms before. This was one of the best feelings on earth, though it could be that it was enhanced to do relief at seeing her not in multiple parts.

"Can't we stay for the awards?" Annabeth whined. Percy gave her a stern look like 'don't push it.'

"Thalia will get it for you." He turned to the announcer. "She's the girl stuck in the emo rock ages, multiple piercings and hair colors...oh, here she is now - ow! Hey! Carrying fallen angel here!"

Thalia brushed off her knuckles from the punch she'd given Percy. "If you insist on calling me an insulting troubled white girl name, go with punk instead of emo."

Percy shot her a wink and left.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know your thoughts and ideas of how this will continue! And remember...**

 **I'M CHANGING THE RATING TO M, SO LOOK FOR IT THERE!**

 **Give me you love and advice, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

 **A/N: AHHH you all are great. I swear the best feedback I've gotten on a short story or story in general. Thank you all!**

 **Warning: there is an M rated scene in the end of this. This is a hella long chapter tho, so I'll give you a warning when I think it crosses into graphic. :)**

* * *

His leg wouldn't stop bouncing against the ground. He knew he should have said he was her sister. This waiting was agonizing. And whew was his mom!? She was working today. She should have gotten him by now. He texted her that Annabeth was in her emergency room hours ago.

And finally, he saw her face. "Mom! How's Annabeth? Can I see her?"

She gave him a disappointed look, as if it were all his fault. "She's fine, and she's asking for you." He jumped to his feet with newfound relief. Sally continued giving him her best stare down. She didn't move. "What?"

She jabbed a finger into his chest. "The next time you ignore her for weeks, you're going to have a tough time making it up to her from your grave, young man."

Percy gulped. Her eyes were like a soul-eating vulture. "O-okay. I'm sorry, mom. Seriously. It won't happen again."

"You're right it won't. Goodness," she chastised as she led him down this hall and that. "You've always been so strong, Percy. You bring a strong hand when it's needed...and sometimes when it's not. By you can't bring that with girls, especially our Annabeth."

"Our?"

She stopped in the middle of the ER, hand on the curtain. "Yes. She's like a daughter to me. Is she not that important to you?"

Percy scratched the back of his head as red filtered into his cheeks. "Uh, well, no. I wouldn't exactly use the word daughter."

His mother's eyes narrowed, pulling out every little detail he was refusing to say. She smiled tightly, smacked him upside the head, and pulled open the curtain. Annabeth sat on the bed, scowling and smacking away the hands of another nurse.

"I'm fine! Sto - Sally! Please tell her I don't need an IV."

She only laughed and patted Annabeth's leg. "Listen to her. She knows what she's doing."

Percy shuffled to the corner by the unoccupied side of Annabeth. It didn't take long for the nurse to simply give up. "You are one stubborn little girl!" Then, she left and closed the curtain behind her.

Annabeth shrugged and looked at Percy, who was laughing a bit. "She's not wrong, you know."

Annabeth shrugged. "Do you know who won?"

"No idea. Thalia doesn't make a big effort to respond quickly to me...or at all," he shrugged. Annabeth nodded. She had multiple lines of stitches on her face. "Does it hurt?" He moved a finger toward her forehead, and she smacked it away.

"Only my ankle. Broken." Annabeth snorted. "All because of that stupid girl. Attention seeking whore."

Percy's eyebrows shot skyward, but he couldn't stop from grinning. With a soft hand, he ruffled her hair. "I love seeing you pissed."

Annabeth scowled. "Why?"

Percy scooter onto the edge of her bed, and Annabeth moved over to give him room. "It's funny. And hot."

Annabeth was taken aback. "Hot?"

With a flicking of a loose golden curl, Percy grinned. "Hot. I don't know. Confused Annabeth is cute Annabeth. I'm not sure what's my favorite, but I do know which one is easier to produce."

"If you say confused me, I will hit you in balls - and we both know I'm not above that!" Annabeth's grey orbs bore into his with the weight of her anger pushing them down.

"You've just answered my question. Angry Annabeth it is," he wrapped an arm around her and pulled the broken girl directly into his side. The two lied back on the bed. "You've gotten smaller."

"Since when?" She scoffed.

"The last time we shared a bed like this..."

"So elementary school?" She rolled her eyes. "More like you've tripled in size while I only grew by half my size."

He focused on the heat she brought to his body. His mind kept wondering how he'd missed prime opportunities to use the fact that his best friend, his most comfortable person on earth, was a hot _girl_.

"Why don't we do this more?"

Annabeth squirmed until she was on her side/stomach, one arm and one leg gripping across Percy's body. Her dainty hands yet firm grip gave him a sensation of content. This was such an easy, relaxed but amazingly satisfying feeling. "Shut up. Injured girl trying to sleep."

Percy laughed heartily. "Okay. Sleep tight, Wise-Girl. I'll be here...watching."

"Weirdo," she muttered as she punched him lightly. He chucked softly and bent his head down, pressing his lips against her forehead, barely exposed from the mess of curls that was all over the place. Her skin was warm and soft and she definitely smiled into her sleep.

. . .

The doctor released her after her mom called in from wherever she was visiting (probably Egypt right now) and said Sally was allowed to take her daughter home.

"Now, Percy, you'll give her your bed and you can sleep on the couch, okay? I'm so sorry, Annabeth dear, I'd stay and take care of you but I've already left them down one nurse today. I'll be home as soon as possible!"

Annabeth laughed as she declined lazily on Percy's bed. "It's fine, Ms. Jackson. Percy'll help me out. He knows I'd skin him alive if he left me for dead, don't you, Seaweed Brains?"

Percy, who was standing in the corner of his room and grumbling about how rude the two favorite women in his life were, muttered a faint response of yes.

"Good. Behave. Love you two! Bye!" Sally disappeared out the door with a bang that was quickly echoed from their front door. Percy huffed loudly.

"I love your mom," Annabeth grinned knowingly. The side of his lips lifted.

"She loves you, too," he said. Annabeth seemed pleased by that news. Percy stayed leaning against the door, just watching her in his bed. He didn't know why that sight made him happy, but it did. She looked good there. Her hair was a tangled mess and her clothes had holes in them, but he'd never seen her more beautiful.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, mid yawn. Percy didn't know how to go about this. He was the king of manipulating girls. He could get any girl to say yes like it was the first word she learned. He could turn a prude into a sexual animal in one night. But that wasn't what he wanted to do with Annabeth. He liked her how she was. He didn't want to manipulate his best friend. He just _wanted_ her.

Percy finally shrugged. "Why not?"

She grew a rueful smile, like she knew he wasn't good for her, but she wasn't going to push him away either. "Alright. It's your job to entertain me! Get to it!"

Percy frowned. "What?"

She clapped her hands theatrically. "Give me a show!"

His thoughts grew inappropriate in seconds. A smirk graced his lips as he pushed off the wall. "A show? I can give you a show, sweetheart."

Annabeth leaned forward. "Let's see it."

In a swift movement, he pulled off his shirt and flexed in a bodybuilder position.

"Booo!" Annabeth giggles, taking a dirty sock off the floor and throwing it at him. He straightened with the biggest grin on his face.

"You know you enjoyed it."

Annabeth tilted her head, eyes glazing over his body with critique. "Eh. I'm not sure. Your muscles are just...so small! I can't see them from so far away."

Percy placed a hand over his heart. "That hurts, Wise-Girl. That hurts."

She bit her lip to keep from bursting into uncontrollable laughter, and Percy hadn't seen a more beautiful sight.

"Come closer. Maybe I can see them better."

Finally, her words clicked in his brain. Annabeth Chase was trying to flirt, and it was the most adorable thing he'd ever witnessed. However, who was he to ruin her game? Percy took one long step and then jumped onto the bed beside her. His momentum sent Annabeth flying into the air. She squealed excitedly, and he wrapped his arms around her to make sure she didn't break anything else today.

"Percy. How am I supposed to see your spectacular show if we're like this?"

He hadn't even realized he'd pulled her by her waist into him. His face was pressed into the small of her back, her ass pressed comfortably against his his chest. "You lost your chance. I'm taking your payment now."

Annabeth snorted. "Which is?"

"Letting me feel up your hot ass," he sighed dreamily. In seconds, she had him on his back, elbow pressed against his throat. She had a pissed off look in her eyes, a fire that made the grey stand out. Her lips had never looked so kissable.

"Want to rethink your answer, Perc?" she snarled. Percy winked.

"Nope," and then he leaned up, brushing aside her arm, and pressed his lips onto hers. It lasted a second, but he still felt a rush of adrenaline.

She froze on top of him, blinking every five seconds. Percy fell back down on his pillow with a wide smile, watching her work through every emotion. Finally, she rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head. Then, she got off him and crawled into his side.

"You're warm," she sighed with a smile on her lips.

"I think the term you're looking for is hot," Percy grinned.

Annabeth kicked him with her cast.

"Ow!"

She closed her eyes with a pleased smile. Percy shifted underneath her and watched as her breathing grew slower. He pulled her blonde curls away from her face.

"You forgot something," she mumbled into his toned chest. Percy chuckled softly.

"And that is?"

She peered up into his sea green eyes with utter seriousness. "A goodnight kiss."

His heart suddenly flared with heat. Percy grinned, licking his lips as he moved his lips directly to hers. "Goodnight, Annabeth," he spoke against her plush, pink lips. He pressed into them with more ease than he knew he was capable of having. But this was a a goodnight kiss, and he wanted to say goodnight with a simplistic, nice kiss. Her brushed them once - twice - three times before he finally pulled away.

Annabeth sighed dreamily, and he again wondered what this meant to her. Gods, he didn't even know what he was hoping for. Dating sounded so...bleh. But he didn't want anyone else, ever.

"I meant on my head or cheek, but that was just as good," she grinned, grey eyes falling closed as she buried her face into his side. Percy laughed, ruffling her hair slightly.

"You're adorable, Chase," he smiled as he pressed a wet peck to her forehead, to which she crinkled her nose. It made his heart want to stop beating altogether. He watched her fall asleep in his arms with more happiness than he'd felt in a long, long time.

He'd been missing out on so much.

. . .

"How's she doing?" His mother's whispers tickled his ears. Percy's eyes shot open in alarm at the sudden noise. Sally stood hovering over him, and Annabeth was lying on top of him, one leg hitched up towards his hip.

He blinked at his mom, trying to comprehend why she would come in here and ruin such a heavenly moment in his life. But then he saw her concern and the blue rings under her eyes, and he wanted her to take their place and sleep.

"She's doing good enough to make my shins bleed by kicking me with her cast in her damn sleep," Percy grumbled, one hand running down his face in hopes to wake himself up. Sally beamed smugly from above them as Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's waist.

"Good. You deserve it," she was too happy to hear that. "I made some blue pancakes. They're warm now, so I'd hurry and eat them."

He knew that tone. His happiness fell slightly. "Do you have to go?"

She pursed her lips and sat beside the pair. Her fingers ran through his hair. "Paul is giving me free writing advice, Percy. I'll be back before you know it."

He frowned. She'd been seeing Paul a lot now. He didn't mind, even if he worked at his school. She was happy. She was tired, trying to juggle work, school, him, and Paul, but she was happy.

"Mom, he could come here, you know," he said. He didn't miss the way she tried and failed to fight off a smile.

"Thank you, Percy," she sighed. Her eyes flickered over to Annabeth. "But I figured Annabeth wouldn't want to wake up and see her teacher here."

Percy wondered if she had an ulterior motive of giving them some alone time. It wasn't like they didn't get plenty of time alone themselves, so she wasn't going to outright and say if. She trusted them, and Percy suddenly felt bad for all the years of her trust he'd exploited by sleeping with every girl he met. Aside from Annabeth.

"Okay. Tell him I said waddup."

Sally laughed, kissed his forehead, patted Annabeth's back, and walked out the door.

It was almost ten in the morning, and Percy wanted to go back to sleep, but he also enjoyed staring at Annabeth. She squirmed beneath him, moving her leg up higher. The sunlight filtered in through the shades, making her hair sparkle like it was made of gold.

"Hey," he whispered. "Hey, Wise Girl..."

He sighed. This wasn't working. So he screamed, "HEY, WISE GIRL! WAKE UP!"

She jolted away so fast she nearly fell off the bed had it not been for Percy. "What the hell, Jackson?" she whined, fists pounding on his chest as she sat upright. He grinned, noticing how she was no straddling him. "You're such an ass."

Annabeth glared down are him with her mess of curls, trying to keep her eyes open. Percy beamed at her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "Not a morning person either, huh?" Her eyes were now glowing as bright as her hair, only in a redder color. "You're cute in the morning though. You should think about becoming a morning person," he said as he slowly slid his hands down her backside until they rested over her firm ass. She didn't even seem to notice.

"I hate you."

"You love me!" Percy winked. Red flared into her cheeks, making him smile.

"Don't think I don't notice where your hands are right now, Seaweed Brain. You're just lucky I'm too tired to do something about it. For now, at least."

He paled, only slightly, before moving his hands a little bit higher, enough so that he might still live to see another day. He coughed. "So...my mom made blue pancakes."

Instantly, a smile graced her lips. "I love her food. Take me there!"

She rolled off him, to his dismay, and hopped on his back to be carried into the kitchen. He sat her down and prepared both of their plates, making sure to give her extra butter and less strawberries. She liked being healthy, but not when it came to pancakes. He didn't blame her much, either.

They ate together with only a minor food fight. Thankfully, it just consisted of Annabeth throwing food in his hair and Percy throwing food down Annabeth's shirt, which he was all too enthusiastic to offer help on getting it out for her.

"I need a shower," she said, mouth full of pancakes. He enjoyed that sight too much.

"Can you get that thing wet?" He asked, also with a mouth full of blue, syrupy mess.

She shook her head. "I'll just stand on one leg."

"Okay," he chirped, swallowing the remainder of his food. "Hop on the Percy express."

Annabeth kicker him before jumping on his back. "This cast is heavy," she sighed, head resting against his back. "You're strong."

"You're tiny," Percy snorted, pushing open the door to the bathroom. He placed her in the middle of the small shower. "Okay. Want help undressing? I know your disability keeps you from many - ow! Okay!"

Annabeth shoved him out of the shower while laughing and hitting him. "Get out of here, perv."

He leaned in once more and winked at her. "Only for you, sweetheart."

As her face burst into flames, he shut the door. He thought about going back into the kitchen and finishing off the remaining two pancakes, but something kept him in his room. He lied back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There was so much he could think about, but also so little. It was pretty simple in his eyes.

He had a best friend. His best friend was beautiful, but he was stupid and never noticed. Finally, he noticed, and they kissed, and now she was all he thought about. She couldn't get out of his head. But he slowly found that he didn't want her to. Her could picture her excited smile every time she figured a new trick out and instantly feel better.

The water shut off, and then a loud crash came from inside the bathroom, accompanied by one muffled groan. "Annabeth?" No response. He got to his feet. "Annabeth, you okay?" He pressed his ear against the door. "Annabeth?"

"I-I think I need some help," she finally called out, voice weak and unamused. His shoulders sagged in relief before he slowly nodded. His hand turned the door knob, unsure what sight he was meant to see. Would her leg be open and re-broken? Would there be blood all over her?

Annabeth was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling with complete defeat. She had on only a tiny black bra that could not cover nearly enough to support her boobs, truly Percy thought. It was all lace and no padding, almost see through! And then her underwear were also black, and there was hardly any of that, too!

"Gravity won. It's a miracle I got my underwear on at all," she said without emotion, like her world had come crashing down. Interestingly enough, his world had come rushing up at him a million miles an hour. She raised her head and looked at Percy. "You gonna help me up or be Pervy Percy and forget how to speak?"

He really wanted to do the latter. It was too hard to tear away his eyes from her curvy frame. She'd been hiding a rocking body under baggy clothes for years. Now, it pissed him off a bit. If she would have given him one glimpse...

He probably would have ended up treating her like all his other girls, never speaking to her again after one night.

And he knew without a doubt he didn't want that with her.

Without words, Percy walked forward and gave her a hand up to one leg. From there, he swept her up in his arms. "Oh, nice," she rolled her eyes. He didn't trust himself to speak with her boobs directly under his face.

 _Eyes up. Eyes up._

In one swift motion, he threw her on the bed, eliciting a squeal from her. "Thanks, but my clothes are still in the bathroom."

Percy kept his stare on her as he fell to his knees on the bed. "You don't need clothes."

She smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. His eyes instantly moved to the motion and were met with a beautiful sight. "Seriously? You're going to be like that?"

He moved forward helplessly. "You're so beautiful, Annabeth," his mouth was dry as he spoke. Her grey eyes bore into his, and he could practically read how little she trusted him right now. Percy kept his eyes locked on hers. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize...but I realize it now."

"Great. I was beginning to question your sexuality," she deadpanned with another eye roll. That snarky mouth of hers made Percy's insides twist with excitement.

He cocked his head to the side and analyzed her for a while. "You know I'm in love with you by now, right?" By the way her grey eyes grew wide, she did not.

"Percy..." It was like these next words would hurt her as much as they'd surely hurt him. He didn't give her that chance, though. Instead, he moved into a crawl, hovering over her gorgeous body without breaking eye contact.

"I didn't see you in a sexual way because for so long all I needed was you. That's still all I need, Wise Girl. If you really don't want this...I'll get up and get you clothes," he said in a whispered promise, eyes flickering through hers for a sense of an answer. "But you want this. It's the reason you got dressed up on New Years, right? I was too blind to notice you, so you did something about it."

"And if I do want this?" Annabeth said between deep breaths. Her pupils were dilated as she gazed up at Percy, and it gave him courage to finish his words.

"Well," he gulped, forcing down these nerves he was so unused to. It felt so much more real, so much riskier with her. It was exhilarating. "I could show you that there's more than just…kissing."

Annabeth cocked a devilish smile. His mind jumped back to days before New Year's when he'd teasingly explained that he did more than just kiss girls. Her mind was in the same place. With a collected smile, she spread out her arms.

"Well, please, show me. I do love to learn new _tricks_ after all," she spoke in a voice so giddy it sounded foreign. His heart pounded in his chest as a grin of relief and desire spread along his lips.

He nodded. "O-okay." Percy moved forward so that he was now hovering over her body. Annabeth held a calm, patient smile, like she knew everything that was about to happen would be perfect. Percy bit his lip. He wished he knew that. In actuality, Annabeth knew how much he'd gotten around before and was most likely expecting to be wowed.

The sounds of waves crashing over each other gave him the same warm, breezy feeling as Annabeth's amused laugh did. She brought a hand to his cheek. "Why are you the nervous one?" she whispered.

Red tinted his cheeks. "I don't want to screw up."

Again, she laughed, and he felt dumb for being so anxious. "Why? It's just me."

He pulled back, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yeah. It's you. And I'm still not sure what you'll do if I do something you don't like. It'd be a tossup between laughing at me because I did something stupid and kicking me in the balls because I did something stupid."

Annabeth threw her hands around his neck and pulled him down onto her body. "Gods, Percy, I love you," she said between fits of giggles. Percy laughed, too, but with less enthusiasm. Honestly, he was focusing on not getting a boner too soon, but the fact that he could feel her rack pressing against his chest made it very hard. Grey eyes slid onto green, mirth fading away. "Percy. I love you. I've been waiting for you to get your head on straight for years now. Do you seriously think I'd care if you started crying because I hit you too hard?"

Percy's head fell to her chest. "You're impossible," he said while her body shook with laughter.

Her hands ran through his hair while her laughter faded away. Heat seared between their bodies. Energy was coursing through their veins, waiting to be connected. His lips had begun ghosting along her skin, lightly, patiently. "Hey, Seaweed Brain?"

He paused, fingers running delicately along her arms. "Yes?"

"If I promise not to maim you, can we please stop stalling and have sex already?"

His head jerked upward. "I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said."

The fact that she didn't protest that statement proved she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

* * *

 **Warning: it gets a little rated M here. I went a little crazy, not sure if it's even great or if it's too fucked up, but...smut scene right here! You'e been warned.**

* * *

Their lips slammed together with a force she'd never experienced before. Percy and her moved in sync, hungrily following each other's movements, fooling themselves. As if kissing along could satisfy their need to be connected in every way possible.

Rough fingers curled between his black locks as their bodies moved against each other's. Annabeth slid her tongue along his lower lip, introducing a new wave of lust within Percy. He propped himself up on his elbows and freed one hand to run along the curves of her body.

She was gorgeous. She was everything he'd ever wanted.

Their tongues tasted each other, clashing and fighting as normal, as if they were battling to win something the other couldn't even imagine. Finally, he couldn't take it. He broke apart, her gasping for air, him kissing along her cheek. He moved to her neck, noting the way her body twitched beneath him at every kiss, at every breath.

Her skin was softer than he expected. He sucked lightly at the crest of her neck. Annabeth let out a soft, feeble whimper. Her fingers clutched at her shoulders like her life depended on it. Percy grinned with pleasure knowing he was in control of the sounds she made and the feelings she felt.

He sucked at her neck until she was moaning uncontrollably, relentlessly. "Percy," she begged, and he raised his head with a cheeky grin. With one peck of her lips, his hands moved to her bra, which he quickly moved to the floor. Her boobs were beautiful, making his dick twitch just at the sight of them. Percy wasted no time in bringing his lips to her chest, tongue flicking over her nipple lightly, with just enough pressure to her Annabeth squealing.

She gazed at him like he was everything, and he couldn't have known that feeling more than right now. Her hands pulled him back up to her lips, kissing him harshly, with no hesitations anymore. His hands continued toying with her boobs, making her slightly lightheaded.

"Shirt off. Now." Annabeth said in a deep voice that made him groan. Within seconds, she'd pulled off his shirt. Her fingers ran over his abs for a second before she met his gaze with a sheepish smile.

Percy winked, creating a spur of heat within Annabeth's stomach. "Touch whatever you want, sweetheart."

A slow smile spread along her lips. She rolled over top of him, straddling his waist in a way that let her feel Percy's hard-on. That only brought her more excitement. "Good," she whispered as she scooted down his body. She peppered kisses down the middle of her chest, enjoying his firm muscles more than she ever expected. With a feeling of utter desire, she ran her tongue over his sic-pack of abs. It was the greatest feeling she'd felt on her tongue, and he fingers dug deep into his skin. Percy winced as desire flooded through him. Pain brought on by Annabeth was a gift to him, making his need for her increase infinitesimally so.

His hands ran down her back languidly until he reached the curve of her butt. He gripped it fully, enjoying the firm feel and how he couldn't begin to cup all of it in one hand because it was that big. "Gods, your ass is perfect," he groaned deeply. Annabeth kissed his lips slowly, enjoying the warmth of his tongue gliding beside hers. She bit his lips lightly, and he retracted with a devilish smirk. "Feisty girl, feisty kisser, hmm?" His hand gave a firm smack to her ass, making her jolt with thrill.

Her eyes twinkled. "Beggars can't be choosers," she laughed as her fingers undid his jeans.

"Baby. I'm no beggar," he squeezed her butt and pulled her closer so he spoke against her lips. "And I chose you."

He adored seeing her brilliant smile as much as her boobs, though they definitely were two different forms of pleasure. And in one definite tug, he ripped her panties off as Annabeth laughed with indulgence. Percy flipped them over and kissed her eagerly while his hands ran down her toned stomach until he cupped her fully. She gasped, eyes flying open with shock. He could tell she never thought it'd feel this good. "P-Percy…"

His fingers skirted down her opening briefly, teasingly. As if on command, she moved her hips into his hands. Percy grinned with amusement. "What do you want, Annabeth?"

She whined beneath him, and he again teased her, this time along the bundle of nerves resting above her opening. "Ohmygods, _Percy_ ," she heaved with desperation. "Please! Something, anything, I…I – ah!"

The noises she made as he slipped one finger inside were enough to do him in. She was warm, and tight, and responded just as so. He ran a finger along her clit as he moved his other hand further inside her. She was panting with her eyes in the back of her head. Gods, and she was so wet.

"C-condom, Percy. Get a condom. Right now," she trembled, desperate for relief. And Percy was too happy to oblige. He reached into his nightstand, kicked off his pants, and pulled out a condom, rolling it on while watching Annabeth's hands fumble to replace his. She noticed his eyes watching her every move, and instead of commenting on it, she continued. Eyes half-lidded, she stuck one finger inside her vagina, mouth dropping open dramatically. Percy felt pre-cum rolling down his dick with desire.

He had to have her. Right now.

He finished putting the condom on and hovered over her again. "This will hurt," he said breathlessly, eyes connecting with her striking grey ones.

"I don't care," she responded with desperation. Percy took hold of her hand between her legs, rubbing her until he was sure she was wet enough for him. "Now, Percy, please."

He kissed her lightly, speaking while he lined up with her center. "I love you," he whispered, and then he thrust his hips forward and slid inside her.

For the first two seconds, he concentrated very hard on not coming right then. He'd never been so weak on his control, but he also had never wanted somebody as much as he'd wanted her. She was just so warm, and tight – so much pressure.

Annabeth, on the other hand, had gasped and stopped moving completely. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth," he pressed a kiss to her lips and pulled away, trying to gauge how bad the pain was. Her eyes fluttered open with astonishment. "I'm so sorry. It-it should get better. Is it better? We can stop. There are other ways to-,"

"Percy," she said in a breathy tone. Her eyes locked with his and a smile finally appeared. "It didn't hurt." She wiggled her hips and whimpered slightly. "It just feels _so good_."

"Good?" Percy said with relief. She nodded with a smile he could only describe as lustful. Again, she wiggled her hips and bit her lip from making a sound.

"Yes, good, now would you please _move_ already?" Annabeth hissed. Percy grinned.

"Always love it when you boss me around, baby," he pressed a kiss to her lips, and she began to retort, but then, he moved.

Her mouth fell open as Percy thrust into her. He grabbed her good leg and hitched it over his shoulder, and when he moved inside her again, it was like her world had turned to gold. She let out a loud moan, unabashed because her body was now completely out of her control.

"Ohmygosh, Percy," she moaned, fingers digging into his shoulders hard enough to leave marks. Percy was panting above her, eyes roaming her face and chest with lust. He pounded into her in a way that she knew would never be enough. At one moment, he stilled, pulling all the way out of her and taking deep breaths, eyes closed. "You okay?"

He nodded distractedly. "Trying…not to…" he shook his head, not finishing his thoughts. "Sorry."

Annabeth grinned. She wanted to tease him, but then his fingers found her clit. Her eyes went wide. He thumbed it perfectly, in a way that made her desperate for him to fill her again, but she couldn't speak. Her world was becoming hazy. She was no longer seeing with vision, only with feelings. And then…Percy slammed inside her with no warning. He hit her G-spot, and it all became overwhelming. Her body shook, contorting as she screamed, "Percy!" Energy bounced within her body, all focusing on the feeling between her legs.

Percy continued inside her faster, now, as if he'd been holding back before. Annabeth was incredibly wet, and she knew from the waves of energy resonating in her walls that she'd just come off an orgasm as another one was building.

Her body was pulsing. "P-Percy," she cried as one of his fingers pinched her nipple. The feeling of his dick slamming inside her was too much. It was hot, and powerful, and everything. She never wanted it to end. His thrusts were becoming erratic and desperate. He clenched his jaw, eyes connecting with hers. And then, he let out a groan and collapsed against her.

Thinking solely to get that amazing feeling again, she rolled on top, noting that despite having orgasmed, he was not soft just yet. Her fingers pinched her clit while she moved up and down on his dick.

Percy noticed after fifteen seconds of his glazed eyes staring at her. In two quick seconds, he threw her on her back and moved his mouth between her legs. Annabeth hadn't been prepared to feel his tongue run one long line up her vagina. It alone made her body buzz. She felt herself rising again. "P-please," she whimpered, and by command, his tongue shot inside her briefly before focusing on sucking and nipping and simply eradicating her clit. She fell off onto a second climax with an unintelligible scream, his lips licking up all her juices with a grin, like it was the best thing he'd tasted on earth.

Percy pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and collapsed beside her. They were both panting like they'd ran a sprint. It took them a long time to move or even speak. They were too caught up in what just happened.

"Wow," she breathed, rolling to her side and resting a hand on Percy's stomach. She lazily ran her fingers back and forth of his abs. "You were right. I was missing out."

Percy snorted as he slid his gaze to her beautiful body pressing against him. "You're so beautiful, Annabeth," he said, voice deep and cracking. "So loud, too." She turned bright red, eyes avoiding his suddenly, and he quickly corrected his words. "Gods, no. I _love_ hearing your scream my name and moan. You have _no_ idea."

"Oh," she giggled. His hand ran up and down the curve of her side. "So…it was good for you?"

He rolled his eyes. "It was…mind-blowing. I'll never get enough of that," he insisted, and her smile grew wider.

"Good," she kissed him again. "I won't either."

Percy winked at her. "Does that mean you're up for another round? Because I think you're going to love this next position," he grinned while rolling on top of her again. Annabeth beamed at him as he brushed hair away from her face. "Doggie style."

She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Bring it, babe."

His lips neared hers and suddenly, she was as desperate as she was five minutes ago to feel the energy coursing through her again. She wanted him just as badly. Their lips slammed together with a hunger food simply couldn't vanquish. She licked along his lips while his hand grabbed her ass.

As her hand wrapped around his hardening member, the door swung open.

"We brought soup – Perseus Jackson!"

Sally Jackson had a scratchy voice, but when it turned into yelling, it sounded more high pitched than Annabeth was used to.

"Oh my god," said their _English teach Paul Bolfis._ He and Sally Jackson stood gaping at Percy hovering over Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth both screamed, yanking at the covers to find some shelter, but they'd never undid the bed. Percy resorted to staying as he was, blocking Annabeth from view at least.

"YOU TWO HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO! RIGHT NOW!"

. . .

Annabeth and Percy were no longer welcome in his room while Sally was away.

Annabeth and Percy didn't follow that rule much.

Annabeth and Percy got into that sticky situation more times than they'd like to imagine.

Annabeth and Percy both thought it was worth it though.

* * *

 **A/N: Wellll...that was it guys. What did you think? Honestly, I don't write many smut scenes. I hope you liked it. I always try to write intimate scenes based off the characters and what it would be like, and I feel like for their first time, Percy would just get insanely nervous. Idk, but I think it was a good way to end it. I was going to write more, but it'd just stretch it out too much. Unless...anyone has an idea?**

 **Anyways, please let me know how you all liked it! I love your responses! Thanks for reading, don't forget to check out my other stories. There might be a new short story percabeth coming up, but..idk it sucks right now.**


End file.
